


I Missed You

by I_O_U_an_apple



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Aidan is an awful cook, Cuddling, Dean is a Tease, Filming, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, On Set, On location filming, One Shot, Pizza, aidean, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_O_U_an_apple/pseuds/I_O_U_an_apple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses a day of filming because he has a 'cold', Aidan knows he feels worse than he's letting on. Aidan pays Dean a visit, which cheers them both up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Dean had taken the day off filming today, because he wasn't feeling too great. He claimed it was just a cold, but Aidan had spent a lot of time in Dean's company during filming for the Hobbit, and all the premieres and press interviews for the first film, so he had seen Dean with a cold, and he'd been looking much worse this morning. He also knew when Dean was trying to act okay, when actually he wasn't.

Anyway, with a little help from Peter and James, he had managed to convince the kiwi to take the day off, to save him getting any worse.

Aidan had missed Dean. The set didn't feel right without him by his side every second of the day. He missed the jokes that only they shared, and he missed Dean's teasing. He also missed having someone to tease. The rest of the cast said it wasn't the same without the two glued to each other, you didn't get one without the other following closely behind, most of the time. However, Dean being off did give Aidan a chance to film his few scenes without Dean, and these were with Evangeline.

~•~•~•~

Later that evening, Aidan decided to surprise Dean with a pizza and a movie. By the time they had finished filming for the day, it was late and very quiet, most of the crew were probably down the pub, or maybe in bed if they had an early start, which most of them did. He thought that Dean would be glad of some company, as long as he wasn't sleeping. Dean was always grouchy when he was woken up, so the early morning shoots were hell for both him and Aidan.

Aidan threw a pizza in the oven when he got back, showered and changed into his slouchy clothes (a jumper and track suit bottoms). He selected a movie (Captain America: The First Avenger), took the pizza out of the oven, and strolled over to Dean's caravan. He knocked on the blue door which had a piece of paper stuck to it saying 'If it's before 9am, enter at own risk'. It was always before 9am when Aidan knocked on the door every morning, and he was still in one piece.

Dean didn't take long to answer the door. He was wearing fluffy pyjamas and a blanket was wrapped tightly around his shoulders. His bright red nose stood out from the rest of his unusually pale face. As soon as Dean opened the door, Aidan was pulling him into a hug, which Dean gratefully collapsed into. "I've brought pizza and a movie." Aidan murmured in his ear. "I'm just glad of some company, I haven't seen anyone since this morning, and then I only saw you very quickly," Dean said quietly. "I've missed you..."  
"I've missed you too."  
Aidan noticed how much weight Dean had put onto Aidan, so he must have been quite unsteady on his feet. Looping his arm around Dean's waist, Aidan helped him to the sofa. Dean sat down, not looking very comfortable. Aidan grabbed the pizza and put Captain America into the DVD player. Aidan sat down on the sofa next to Dean, and as soon as he was settled, offered his shoulder to Dean as a pillow, which he gratefully excepted. They both started munching a slice of pizza.  
"You cooked this?" Dean asked him.  
"If you mean, did I put it in the oven, then yes."  
Dean pulled a very exaggerated 'shocked' face. "And you managed not to burn it?! I don't believe you."  
"I'm not that bad a cook, thank you very much!" Aidan exclaimed, acting as though he had been deeply offended by Dean's comment. He was an actor after all.  
"Says the man who burns his toast every morning without fail!" Dean playfully poked his cheek. "I dread to think how many loaves of bread you've wasted in your life...thank god you discovered cereal."  
"I never liked toast anyway." Aidan retorted. Dean chuckled softly.  
"Shall we start watching the movie then?" Aidan had forgot to press play with his eagerness to eat.  
"Shhh, don't make fun of me," Aidan said, pretending to sulk. He gently elbowed Dean in his side, before getting up to press play on the DVD player. He was actually very grateful to have his best friend teasing him again, although he'd never tell Dean.

Aidan took his place next to Dean again, putting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Dean's blanket was still around his shoulders, so Aidan grabbed it and spread it out over the both of them.

~•~•~•~

They stayed like that for quite a while, until about half way through the movie, Dean shifted and nudged Aidan's side. He paused the movie.  
"Aid? I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Dean asked.  
"I'll get it, what do you want?"  
"Aid it's okay...I can get myself a drink." Dean muttered.  
"Yes, but it'll take you twice as long and I would like to finish this movie tonight." Aidan winked, making Dean's heart flutter.  
"Cheeky git," He muttered, trying his best to control the blush that was creeping its way onto his cheeks.  
"You love me really." Dean chuckled gently in response.  
"D'you want a hot drink?" Aidan asked, smiling softly at Dean.  
"Um...hot chocolate?"  
"Of course, I'll be right back."

A couple of minutes later, Aidan appeared by Dean's side with two hot chocolates.  
"You put marshmallows in it!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Of course I did, you're ill now so I have to be nice to you." Aidan explained, however he was fairly sure Dean was aware that him being unwell wasn't the reason Aidan had put marshmallows in his drink.

They both finished their hot chocolates very quickly, Aidan savouring the feeling of the hot chocolate warming his insides. He suddenly realised how cold he was, and figured that Dean must be even colder, so he raised his hand to Dean's forehead.  
"Dean, you're freezing!" Aidan exclaimed.  
"The heating in here is broken...I'm not sure why or when it happened. I've been feeling much warmer since you've been here though. That hot chocolate definitely helped too. Thank you."

Dean smiled at Aidan, snuggling closer into his side. Aidan pressed play on the remote control, hugging Dean tighter to him.

~•~•~•~

They'd been watching for a little while, when Dean began to let out soft snores. Aidan shuffled along the sofa, allowing Dean to stretch out and sleep a little more comfortably. Aidan covered Dean with another warmer blanket that had been draped on the back of the sofa.

Dean's head found it's way to Aidan's lap, and Aidan's hands began to absent-mindedly massage his head, winding blonde curls around his fingers.

~•~•~•~

The movie finished about an hour later, and Aidan stretched his arms out above his head, switching the TV off so the only remaining light was that of the moon pouring in through the window. He nudged Dean awake.

"Dean? Bed time." Aidan cooed. Dean replied with a grunt and opened his eyes slightly, peering up at Aidan.  
Dean slowly pushed himself up, untangling himself from the blanket Aidan had wrapped around him. He slowly stood up, but he stumbled back down on to the sofa.  
"Deano! Are you alright?" The concern and slight edge of panic in Aidan's voice was very clear, and he got up off the sofa to kneel in front of Dean.  
"Dizzy Aid, really dizzy. Everything's spinning..."  
"It's okay buddy, let's get you to bed." He helped Dean up off the sofa, and as soon as he was standing, looped an arm around his waist, holding Dean steadily against himself.

Slowly, they managed to edge forward the few steps through the doorway into Dean's bedroom, and to the side of his bed. Aidan eased Dean down on the edge of his bed and sat down next to him, his arm still placed firmly around Dean's waist.

"Tired, Aid..." Dean muttered, his head finding Aidan's shoulder an apparently comfortable pillow.  
"Lay down, Deano. You'll be fine once you get a good sleep." Aidan soothed into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.  
"Will you stay with me?" Dean asked, raising his head slightly to look into Aidan's eyes.  
"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." Dean smiled at Aidan's response, happy that he wasn't going to lose his pillow or his source of warmth any time soon.

The two settled down, Dean snuggled in closer to Aidan, and Dean found a pair of warm, protective arms wrapping around his middle. "Is it better laying down?" Aidan asked.  
"Much better, everything is still now," Dean said, letting out a sigh of relief. "How was filming without me? Didn't miss me too much I hope."  
"It was a great day, didn't even notice you weren't there to be honest." Aidan teased, earning a hard poke in the stomach from Dean.  
"If I didn't need you for warmth, I would kick you out right about now."  
"Nah, you love me too much." Aidan muttered into the mop of blonde curly 'Fili hair' which seemed to be filling his mouth.  
Dean looked up at Aidan then, positively beaming. "Yeah, I do. I must be mad." Dean raised his head slightly further, quickly glancing down at Aidan's lips.  
Aidan slowly closed the gap remaining between them as he captured Dean's lips with his own. It was a passionate albeit relaxed kiss; they both could feel each other smiling.

Dean pulled away, just enough to speak, and murmured "I love you, Aidan, I love you."  
"I know," Aidan replied against Dean's lips. "I love you, too. Now go to sleep, I'll be right here."  
"G'night, Aid." Dean placed one final kiss to Aidan's lips before curling back up against him and falling asleep.  
"Night, Deano." Aidan whispered into his hair, placing a kiss on his head, and drifted into a very peaceful sleep. 

~E~N~D~

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first ever fic so try to forgive me for doing such an awful job. I may continue this one...we shall see.  
> I'm just kind of in love with these two at the moment and I was bored at work so...yeah this happened. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it a bit. ^.^ x


End file.
